


Red Winter Night

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: After facing Garlemald's crown prince a second time, Natural's thoughts wander to places he hoped they wouldn't.





	Red Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Winter Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246552) by [semantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semantics/pseuds/semantics). 



> This is a partner piece to my friend's work Black Winter Night. Check it out in the above link!  
> Yes they're both super self-indulgent.

               Natural huffed as he strutted through the darkened room. Well, “room” was a bit of a stretch; it was more of a cavern littered with hastily-placed furnishings and sleeping bags. He made a beeline to a far wall, already beginning to shed his clothing as he walked. Both he and Yugiri had freed themselves at last from the scoldings of Gosetsu, Alphinaud, and the other Warriors of Light for the stunt they had pulled mere moments ago.

 

               Way back when the Warriors were still helping the Ala Mhigan rebels, Rhalgr’s Reach came under attack and the Warriors of Light split up to better their rescuing efforts. Unfortunately, Natural was the unlucky one of the four that ended up clashing with the Imperial Viceroy himself; barely making it out alive and acquiring a new scar upon his torso to show for it. Yugiri caught wind of this story as a means of discouragement for her plans to assassinate the prince, but all that did was leave her asking only Natural to join her.

 

               Frankly, it was a pretty stupid plan. Natural knew this. Yugiri probably knew this as well. Still, Natural longed to fight that man again ever since he was bested by him that day. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had so thoroughly defeated him; the last time he came so close to death. It was actually rather exciting for him in a way. Sometimes he felt himself to be immortal considering all he had lived through; one might even say it was the first time in ages he truly felt alive. That’s why he had to see Zenos again and face him once more. However, he never could have imagined just how the night would end.

 

               As expected, the plan to take the prince unawares and assassinate him on the spot ended in miserable failure. The only other option was to fight him face-to-face; which Natural fully welcomed. Scenes of the encounter played through his mind as he shed the remainder of his clothing, save for smallclothes, and tossed them to the side of a sleeping bag. The caverns within the House of the Fierce may not have been an ideal sleeping place for most, but for Natural, it felt like he was home again. The murmurs of his comrades and shuffling of everyone getting into beds and sleeping bags were deaf upon his ears as all his focus remained fixated on the previous battle.

 

               Slipping into the bag, he rested his hands behind his head and stared absently into the dark abyss above him. Lanterns around the room were blown out one by one until only the faint glow of moonlight from the main cavern could be seen. Truth be told, he wasn’t sleepy at all. Normally, he was quite active around this time, but his allies made plans to venture to the Azim Steppe first thing in the morning; so either he could suck it up and try to sleep, or deal with his friend’s nagging. At least there was plenty of material occupying his thoughts in the meantime.

 

               He recalled all the blood that was shed courtesy of that crimson sword; not only his and Yugiri’s, but Zenos’ own men as well. Gods he was a ruthless one; all the more reason fighting him was so exciting. As Natural went over all that had gone wrong on his part; every missed attack, every miscalculated formula, every mistimed entrance of the trance, even his choice of Carbuncle for the encounter, his mind kept going back to one thing: his face.

 

               Natural rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, groaning softly in frustration. Why? Just why did he have to go and be beautiful? True, he had assumed as much based on the sound of the man’s voice and the cascades of gold hair that poured from under his helm, but he didn’t need to _see_ it with his own two eyes. Come to think of it, that moment was a mutual face-reveal. His fox mask had taken damage at the end of the fight and slipped off his face shortly before the other had removed his cracked helm with the rain pouring down and wind causing his hair to lap about his face in such a wonderful-- NO!

 

               Now he hissed as he grasped tightly at the short fringes of his hair. He needed to think of something else now; anything else. They were going to the Steppe in the morning, aye? The Azim Steppe… home of the Xaela Au Ra… beautiful, beautiful Au Ra that he could gawk at all he wanted. Ah yes, he could just picture them now with their ebony scales, their fit bodies, their height- massive height that was over a head greater than his own and even larger in volume thanks to large, metal armor that made him all the more intimidating. He could probably crush Natural with a single hand if he wanted and the Elezen would simply thank him for it- wait… _shite_!

 

               There was no turning back now. The intrusive thoughts began to pour into his mind like a breaking dam. Everything went as it had in reality; Alisaie healed him up before Gosetsu, the Warriors of Light, and all the others rushed in to create the diversion in order for them all to escape. However, a hand shot through the smoke and snatched him by the hair before he could get too far. As he was about to cry out, the second hand covered his mouth as the other arm snaked around his body, holding him firmly to cold metal at his back. That man is so strong… Natural would be completely powerless to escape.

 

               Considering their location, he’d probably be thrown into one of the abandoned buildings and cornered like the trapped beast Zenos made him out to be. Of course, he’d attempt to fight him at first, but once he was unarmed and thoroughly beaten and bloodied all over again, the other’s intentions would be made clear.

 

               Natural rolled over to his side now, facing the stone walls. All around him he could hear the snoring and heavy breathing of sleeping allies. He silently cursed himself for what he was about to do in a cavern of other people present, but it wasn’t as if anyone could see him, and he could do this quietly enough to go undetected. Slipping fingers beneath his smallclothes, he grasped at himself, feeling as he grew and twitched with every stroke.

 

No doubt Zenos wouldn’t be a gentle man; especially in this situation. Natural would likely be tugged by the hair and forced to suck his cock. Just how big would a man so large be anyway? He’d probably have trouble breathing and keeping his sharp teeth away from such a delicate area. Perhaps he’d give his hair a good yank every time he was grazed.

 

He quickly stuffed a bunched-up chunk of blanket in between his teeth to will himself quieter. His breathing quickened in pace, shooting in small puffs from his nostrils as he stroked with more haste. This wasn’t the time nor the place for him to go slow and steady as he often did; he just needed to get that quick burst and be done with it.

 

Release would come soon enough, for now all he could think of was getting pinned to a wall, being crushed more and more with every thrust by Zenos’ bulking armor. The intoxicating feeling of his small body underneath him breaking more and more would surely override the immense pain of intrusion from his backside, or at least make it more bearable. Gods he could hardly keep track of all that would take place; clawing, biting, grabbing, more hair-pulling, and Zenos’ voice… that breathy, growling voice that had him completely hypnotized the second he discarded that helm.

 

“Endure. Survive. Live.”

 

Ordinarily, it was a request he couldn’t promise, but if it meant a chance at this fantasy of his becoming reality he just might keep it. Could that have been what he meant by the sole pleasure left to him in this world? Nay, that was probably too much of a stretch, but right now Natural didn’t care.

 

Teeth clamped down hard as his lower body twitched and spasmed with sweet release. He had cupped his free hand over the tip to catch the liquid, silently grimacing at the sheer amount he felt collect in his palm. Shite, it had been quite a while since their journey began and he was able to do this. He stared absently at his hand as the liquid slowly dripped down his wrist. To do such a thing while thinking of, not only a Garlean, but their thrice-damned prince of all things… it disgusted him.

 

Why? Just why did he have to go and be beautiful… Why couldn’t he have kept himself a secret like the rest of his kin they bested in the past? Natural knew he’d have no choice but to kill him someday, but now it wouldn’t be easy- especially the more he thought about him. The things he said, that bored tone of voice, and his blank expression… it was all so familiar. No. No, that was all in his head. It had to be. This wasn’t someone he was allowed to sympathize with. This is the enemy’s heir.

 

The next time they meet just might be the last; one (or even both) of them would probably end up dying in glorious combat. Until then, he’d just have to endure. To survive. To live. He’d do this for Zenos and Zenos alone until that day comes.

 


End file.
